Those Eyes
by overprotected
Summary: Harry is back with the dursleys and is missing Ginny but she has her own misson from the order to keep an eye on Harry and to complete a spell that could save the world R
1. stranger

**Hi people how's it goin this is my first fan fic I really hope you like it please read and review**

Harry woke up he didn't sleep well again ever since he had come back from Hogwarts he hadn't been sleeping well. He got up got dressed thinking about Dumbledore's funeral and his break up with Ginny he missed her like mad. He went into the kitchen where his aunt, uncle and cousin where sitting he went over to the worktop and poured himself a cup of tea. He was just about to leave the room when, "Harry we would like a word," said aunt petunia. "Ok and he sat down.

"Diddy is doing a summer project in school there is a girl coming to stay with us for a month."

"So?"

"So no funny stuff she is coming tomorrow."

"Ok," he left the room "

The Burrow

"You mean I have to act like I like those people. Mum when I said I would help I meant it but now im having second thoughts."

"Ginny it won't be for that long."

"A mouth isn't long!"

"You will be coming home with Harry on his birthday."

"Mum it's the fact that I can't talk to him they probably expect me to be really nasty to him."

"Gin I know its hard but you can tell him after one week you need to let the spell take place first then on the second week you can tell him everything."

"Ok mum." She turned "im going to pack,"

"Ginny you're not bringing your wand."

Ginny left the kitchen and went up to her room and pulled out a suit case. She didn't care what her mum kept telling her she was not going to forget her wand.

The Dursleys

Harry had just entered his room and began to think out loud. "Poor girl she's going to be stuck with Dudley. I wonder I wonder if they will let me talk to her it will be nice to talk to someone other than an owl and myself. I should stop doing that." He laughed at himself and picked up his DADA book and began to read. Hedwig flew though the window holding a letter. Harry took the letter off her and began to read.

_Dear Harry_

_How are you? Just to let you know I have arranged for you to come to us on your birthday via floo. Someone will come and get you._

_Keep in touch dear_

_Mrs Weasly_

Harry smiled to himself it was just like Mrs Weasly to fuss over him.

The next day Petunia was fussing about the house getting the spare bedroom ready she would be arriving in 2 hours. Uncle Vernon was going to pick her up.

"Harry do something with your hair look well groomed for once."

Harry went up to his room but didn't do anything with his hair. He looked out the window and saw his uncle's car pulling out of the driveway. He was going to pick her up. Harry didn't want to admit it but he was nervous he hadn't been this nervous since he had first kissed Ginny. He didn't want to think about her. He missed her like mad ever since the funeral. He really wanted to get back together but for her own safety he couldn't.

Train Station

"Ok Ginny what's your name?"

"Sarah Smith."

"How old are you."

"15, dad stop with the questions."

"ok."

"Isn't Harry going to realise its me."

"We can change that."

He pulled out a box out and gave it to her. Ginny opened it inside there was hair bands and clips she looked up at her dad with her eyebrows raised. "How is this going to help?"

"Its enchanted when you put it in your hair it will turn it brown. You need to wear one of those everyday. Hurry up I see him coming."

She picked up a hair band and put it in her hair it turned brown, "cool," she thought.

"Ginny remember to write."

"Don't worry I will love you dad."

"Love you too." He hugged her and disappeared.

"hello you must be sarah."

"Yes Mr Dursley."

"Well come along."

He lifted her suitcase and brought it to the car. "This is it Ginny thought im going to see Harry again. But we just broke up this is going to be harder than I thought.

The Dursleys

"boy get down here."

Harry walked down the stairs Dudley and aunt petunia where standing in the hall. Uncle Vernon came though the door followed by a girl. Harry looked up at her. She was wearing a pair of genes and a red shirt and long brown hair that went passed her shoulders. He didn't get a look at her face. Aunt petunia stepped forward, "hello dear welcome to our home."

"Thank you it is very nice to meet you."

"This is Dudley."

"Who's this," said the girl.

"Oh this is our nephew," said Vernon.

"Hello," she said holding out her hand "im Sarah Sarah Smith."

"Harry Potter." They shook hands and he looked at her face she was so familiar and those eyes dark brown eyes ive seen them before.

**There you have it this is my first story let me know what you think**

**R&R all the best**

**Overprotected**


	2. hard times

**

* * *

Hi chapter 2 is up**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed they where really helpful

* * *

**

_Previously _

_Brown eyes ive seen them before but where.

* * *

_

Ginny could tell that Harry was thinking hard so she quickly changed the subject, "Sorry I don't mean to be rude but where will I be sleeping I would like to get changed." "Of course Sarah Dudley will shoe you to your room Harry will take your suit case up to your room," said Petunia.

"Oh no I can take it up myself," said Ginny.

"No I will take it," Harry told her. "Thank you Harry," said Ginny.

The three of them walked up the stairs Dudley stopped at the door of his room to show it to Ginny she noticed that it smelt of something very sweet that nearly made her sick. They walked into the spare bedroom Harry noticed it still smelt of dog since Aunt Marge's last visit. Ginny noticed the smell to and frowned. Harry put the suit case on the bed and Ginny turned around, "thanks Harry."

"No problem Gin."

"What?" she said shocked.

"Sorry talk to you later," he walked out.

"Oh no he knows me better than I thought but I need to wait for the week to finish." She felt someone tap her shoulder and she turned around and saw Dudley looking at her. "So what's your favourite subject?"

"This is going to be a long day," she thought to herself.

Harry walked into his room and closed the door. "I can't believe I said that. I'm seeing Ginny's face everywhere. Maybe I should write to her but I don't think she wants to talk to me but you never know." He grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and began to write.

_Dear Ginny_

_How are you? Listen I know you are not probably not on the best terms with me at he minute but I wanted to talk to you. I know we are not going out anymore but I still care about you. Please write back I really need someone to talk to._

_Love _

_Harry_

He reread the letter and put it beside his bed. There was a knock at the door "come in."

"Hi."

"Hi Sarah."

"Are you ok you seem very down?"

"I'm fine just tired."

"Oh ok well dinner is ready are you coming down."

"Yeah I will be down in a minute."

"Ok." She left the room.

Hedwig flew though the window and into Harry's arm he gave her the letter "be as quick as you can," she then flew out the window and little did Harry know around the house.

Harry was walking down the stairs hoping that he would not call Sarah Ginny again. He walked into the kitchen and sat at the table and helped himself so some stew. During dinner everyone was asking Sarah were she was from, how old she was, school, family etc. It sounded to Harry that she had been asked those questions a hundred times before. Uncle Vernon was on his 5th bottle of beer and he started calling Harry names that Ginny didn't like she had been here a few hours and already got to see what Harry's life was like at the Dursleys.

"Your parents where weird when I first meet your mother she was a freak and your father ten times worse. Then your god father died he must have taken one look at you and dropped died." Harry got up and left the room.

Ginny felt tears in her eyes and was so angry she was close to Sirius but not as much as Harry was. She thought she should leave the table of she will do something she was going to regret. She went up to her room and noticed Hedwig at the window. She let her in and took the letter and began to read. She then grabbed a piece of paper and a pen and wrote a reply. She was about to give the letter to Hedwig and realised that it wouldn't take her long to fly around the house. "Do you think you could take your time flying?" The owl blinked her amber eyes and Ginny took that as a yes and gave her the letter. Hedwig then flew out the window.

Ginny sat on her bed thinking hard "why can't I just tell him he needs somebody to talk too. In six days I can tell him."

* * *

Hedwig flew around the house five times and stopped at Harry's window to give him the letter. When Harry saw her at the window he let her in and took the letter.

_Dear Harry_

_I'm fine how are you? I'm not mad at you I understand why we broke up but that doesn't mean we can't talk. You said you needed to talk then talk to me and I will help you in any way I can_

_Love Ginny_

She wasn't mad at him he suddenly felt a lot happier and went down stairs.

When he got down stairs he noticed his aunt and uncle going out the door they looked up at him he could tell uncle Vernon was still drunk. "We are going out Diddy and Sarah are in the sitting room," and with that they walked out.

Harry walked into the sitting room Sarah was sitting on the sofa and Dudley was watching the TV. He sat next to Sarah and she looked up at him.

"Hi Harry who are you."

"Not to bad yourself."

"I'm good thanks."

Dudley got up and left the room.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Does Dudley jus sit there all day and watch TV?"

"Yep."

"He keeps asking me questions."

"Like what?"

"Stuff like have you got a boyfriend and what's his name. I don't even have a boyfriend and he keeps trying to ask me out."

"Ok."

"I don't know how you stick him I'm here nearly a day and I'm bored already."

"You will get used to it."

"That's just it I don't know if I can. Oh no he's coming back I got to go."

She left the room and when up stairs. Harry thought he would call it a night and go to bed.

* * *

**Well there you have it chapter 2 is complete please review**

**Overprotected**


	3. the truth

**Chapter 3 is up thank you to my reviewers you have all been a great help

* * *

**

The next day Harry was sitting up in his room writing a letter to Ginny. He started to write.

_Dear Ginny_

_It's very good to hear from you. You said you where here for me and I really need to get a lot of stuff off my chest. Last night we where having dinner and uncle Vernon said some things about my parents and Sirius that wasn't very nice and_

He stopped writing

_I need to talk to you face to face please _

_ Harry_

He gave the letter to Hedwig and she flew out the window.

Ginny was sitting in her room watching something called "will and grace" she had never seen something so funny and she lived with Fred and George. Hedwig flew in though the window and gave Ginny the letter. She read it though several times "he wanted to meet face to face." She grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill and wrote her reply. Hedwig took the letter and flew out the window.

Later on that night Harry got the reply from Ginny.

_Dear Harry _

_You said you wanted to meet and we will. I understand there is a girl there staying with you I will be in her room at 2 o'clock on Thursday afternoon. Come alone_

_Ginny_

_Ps. don't tell her you know me_

Harry stopped reading Sarah knew Ginny he was in shock. But he wasn't going to say anything. Now Harry had something to look forward to he was going to see Ginny on Thursday.

* * *

The next couple of days passed very quickly. Nothing exciting apart from Ginny had given Dudley a black eye because he had tried to kiss her. Finally it was Thursday a week since Ginny had arrived.

On Thursday afternoon Ginny was going to take a shower she grabbed her towel. In the hall she bumped into Dudley and Petunia "its abit late to be taking a shower," said Petunia. "I no but I really need to wash my hair," said Ginny.

Ginny walked into the bathroom and took the ponies out of her hair and it turned red. She looked into the mirror "I never thought I would be so happy to see my red hair." She took her clothes off and got into the shower and washed her hair. She then got out wrapped her self in a towel just then Harry walked in. "Sorry I ……Ginny."

"Harry give me a minute and I will explain." She walked out of the bathroom.

Harry waited outside gunny's room the door opened. Ginny stood there fully dressed her hair still wet. "Harry before you start let me talk." But she was cut off because Harry pulled her into a hug. "Ginny you have no idea how glad I am to see you."

"You're not angry," said Ginny hugging him back.

"Angry I knew it was you all along."

"How?"

Harry stepped back and looked at her and put his hands on her shoulders "your eyes."

"My eyes?"

"I could never forget those eyes." **(Hehe that's the title)**

Ginny looked at him and hugged him again. There faces were an inch apart they both leaned in closer. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Sarah," Petunia called.

"One moment." They let go of each other and Ginny grabbed a hair band put it in her hair and it atomically turned brown again.

"Come in."

Petunia walked in and saw Harry in the room "what's he doing here?"

"We were talking."

"Ok well we are going out for dinner tonight to celebrate."

"Celebrate what?" asked Harry.

"It's been a week since Sarah arrived so we thought we would take her out for dinner."

"That's very nice when are we going," asked Ginny.

"At 5 o'clock."

"Oh Harry this will be fun."

"We only booked the table for 4."

"That's not fair you can't leave him on his own."

"Ok we can add another chair to the table then," said Petunia leaving the room.

Ginny walked over and closed the door and turn to look at Harry. "Im very nice to you I just got your aunt to invite you to dinner."

"Oh you're so nice."

"I know," she then walked over to her bed and lifted her wand out from under her pillow. She took the hair band out and flicked her wand hot air came out and she dried her hair.

"Under age magic Ginny."

"Not for me I will explain that to you later I have loads to tell you."

"Well then start talking."

"Not now after dinner."

"Ok is there anything you can tell me now?"

"Yep." She walked over to him and hugged "im so glad I can talk to you normally now."

"Me too," he said hugging her back.

"Now Harry get out."

"What?" he said confused.

"I have to get ready for dinner."

"That's 2 hours away."

"So it is I have to start."

"Fine," and he left the room.

* * *

Later on that night they went to the restaurant une spécilaìté **(French for a speciality) **when they got to there table uncle Vernon gave Harry a kids menu. Ginny noticed this and stuck her foot out and uncle Vernon tripped.

"Oh are you im sorry my foot was in the way."

"Don't worry im fine," he said sitting down.

Harry looked up at Ginny and she winked at him across the table. Once they ordered Petunia started talking to Ginny about her hair. "When was the last time you got it cut?" She had the same talk with her own mother a week ago.

"Before I came here."

"So there is no point in getting it cut then."

"no." said Ginny straight to the point she did not want to continue this conversation.

Ginny looked up and saw Harry grinning at her and she grinned back.

The rest of dinner was normal until they went home. On the way into the house Ginny grabbed harry's arm "I will come into your room later and tell you everything,"

"Ok see you then."

* * *

That night Harry was lying on his bed and he heard a knock at the door. "Hi," said Ginny walking in. She sat on the end of Harry's bed.

"So where do I begin."

"How about from the start."

"Ok. I've been sent on a mission by the order to see how the burleys really treat you during the summer. It was lupins idea egged on by moody. Anyway last year in school you were not the only person getting private lessons. McGonagall was giving me lessons with this spell. It's to help 2 people get this power and this power will help defeat Voldemort."

"Sounds hard but go on."

"Well I was getting these lessons all last year and they where really hard but I eventually mastered the spell. Any way apart from that moody heard we were going out last year and thought that I could teach you the spell as well as look out for you."

"Teach me?"

"Yeah in order for it to work 2 people who have already suffered at the hands of Voldemort. Moody heard about the chamber of secrets and I had to tell him about it and that wasn't fun. He thought that if I taught you the spell it might work might help kill him."

"Oh," Harry was lost for words.

"Oh well I wasn't expecting you to say that. But that is the basics of it you were meant to have the lessons too last year but you had lessons with Dumbledore so it's all up to me now."

He looked at her "just don't give me detention."

"Don't know about that Mr Potter it depends on how well you behave."

They both laughed "there is still one thing you haven't told me."

"What's that?"

"How come you can do magic and why didn't you tell me who you where when you first got here?"

"Well there really is a witch called Sarah Smith and she's I friend of flems so she let me use her name and McGonagall did this spell that lets me use magic and the reason I didn't tell you was because I needed to wait a week for the first part of the spell to take place and it has so first lesson done we will do the rest when we go back to the Burrow."

"Ok that's not fair you can use magic and I can't and you're younger."

"Deal with it Harry." She yawned im going to bed. She looked at Harry and took her chance and kissed him. She then walked over to the door.

"Ginny," she turned around, "what was that for?"

"I felt like it."

He got up walked over to her and kissed her. It lasted several minutes until they broke apart. Ginny looked up at him, "does this mean what I think it does."

"If you want to get back together we can."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah you can handle voldomort just as much as I can."

"Ok now im going to bed."

"Can I come?"

"No you need to get some sleep we have a busy day tomorrow infact we have a busy 3 weeks."

"We do? Oh right with the spell."

"No, the Dursleys aren't going to know what hit them."

"Ok goodnight Gin."

"Goodnight Harry."

She kissed him and left the room.

Harry sat on his bed and smiled to himself he was so glad they where together again and with that he fell asleep.

* * *

**There you have it my longest yet please R&R **


	4. last weeks at the Dursleys

**A big thanks to all my reviewers you have all been a great help. Here is chapter 4 as requested.

* * *

**

Harry woke up the next day and lay on his bed thinking then he remembered that he and Ginny where back together. He felt like jumping up in the air and shouting for joy but he had to contain that urge. He got up and dressed and went down stairs.

Ginny and Petunia where in the kitchen. They both looked up as he entered petunia got up and started to make some tea. Harry took the seat across from Ginny and she grinned at him he looked around and saw that Petunia had her back to them. They both quickly stood up and kissed each other across the table and sat down again. Petunia put a plate of toast on the table and sat down again. Ginny looked up at Harry and saw that he was deep in thought. "What's the best way to distract Harry Potter?" she thought to herself.

Harry was in the middle of a day dream when he felt something run up his leg. He caught Ginny's eye she grinned at him and he realised that she was running her foot up his leg. He grinned back at her.

Dudley and Vernon came in "mail call," said Vernon. He handed 1 to Petunia and 2 to Ginny. "Looks like my mum has decided to write im going to read these up stairs." She looked at Harry as she said this he got the point and left the room shortly after Ginny.

He walked into Ginny's room she was sitting cross legged on her bed he went over and sat facing her. "Anything exciting?" he said.

"Not in mums letter she is just talking about Bills wedding and stuff."

"And the other one?"

"Fleur. Listen to this." She started to read aloud.

_Dear Ginny_

_How are you? How is your mission going?_

"I can't believe she put that in writing."

_Since you are in London would you please meet me next Wednesday for a dress fitting?_

"She thinks I can just stop everything couldn't she just wait until I get home."

Harry took the letter off her and read aloud.

_I'm sorry if this is a bad time but I couldn't get another appointment. It's the only time my sister can come before the wedding. Please write back and send by owl. Tell Harry I said hi._

_Lots of love _

_Fleur_

_p.s. I no you will think of something to tell the muggles._

He stopped reading and looked at Ginny. "It won't be that bad it's only a fitting."

"I suppose so."

They looked at each other Ginny went over and sat on harry's knee. "So what do you want to do?"

"I don't know," he sighed.

"How about this." She kissed him

"That's good."

They stated kissing and they didn't notice Dudley walking into the room. He stood there for a couple of minutes until he took a step forward and a floor broad creaked. Harry and Ginny stopped and looked at him. "Do you mind were kind of busy," said Harry.

Without a word Dudley left the room.

"Do you think he will tell," said Ginny.

"No he's too daft. Now where were we?"

They started kissing again.

* * *

The next day Petunia, Vernon and Dudley went out shopping. Ginny was in the shower so Harry thought he would do some research on the spell. He sat on his bed and looked in his History of Magic book. "Merlin im turning into Hermione," he said to himself. Ginny poked her head though the door. "Harry I just got a letter from mum she is going to phone later just to let you know."

"Ok Gin."

She retracted her head.

Later that day the phone rang Harry answered it. "Hello?"

"Hello is this the Dursley's."

"Yes hello Mrs Weasly how are you?"

"Im fine dear how are you?"

"Im not to bad thanks."

"Is Sarah aka Ginny there?"

"Yes I will get her for you now."

"Thank you dear I will see you soon."

"Talk to you soon Mrs Weasly."

"Sarah," Harry shouted.

"Yep?" answered Ginny coming down the stairs. "Your mum," he said handing her the phone.

"Hi mum. Yes im fine thanks how are you? Glad to hear it. Yes tell Fleur I will meet her on Wednesday and ive told the muggles. Ok see you then. What? I don't know yes im sure he would like that. Well he likes all your cooking. Right ok see you on Wednesday. Love you too. Bye mum." She hung up

"Well?" said Harry.

"Looks like mum can use a phone Hermione is a good teacher."

"Good for her," after he said this he kissed her. "I like doing that."

"Me too," she replied.

* * *

The next day Ginny was in the living room lying on the sofa nearly falling asleep she finally dosed off. However she could still hear everything gong on around her. All of a sudden she felt someone's lips on top of hers she started to kiss back but then realised that it wasn't Harry. She opened her eyes and saw Dudley before she could push him away someone grabbed him trailing him from the room.

Outside she saw Harry throwing Dudley to the ground. "What are you doing you freak?" shouted Dudley from the ground.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Harry shouted.

"What?" Dudley said getting to his feet.

"You have no right to come up and kiss me! You tried it before and I gave you a black eye!" Ginny shouted.

"You have no right!" shouted Harry.

"I can treat her better"

"You think you can treat me better don't talk shit you don't know anything about me!"

"Dudley give up she doesn't like you."

"You've just gotten to her she doesn't know you're a freak and that you go down with one punch."

"You don't know me very well do you dursley." Harry said grinning.

Suddenly Dudley ran forward and punched Harry. Harry looked at him "you've got to be kidding me the old one two wont help you hear. This is what it is supposed to be like." Harry punched Dudley and he fell to the ground he tried to get up again with little success as Harry and punched him in the face and broke his nose. Harry turned his back on Dudley and Ginny ran over and hugged him. "My turn," she said.

She walked over to Dudley pulling out her wand. "You recognise this Harry can't use magic outside school but I can so how about a nice pair of ears and a tail to match your pig like qualities." Dudley shook his head "I didn't think so and if your parents ask you fell down the stairs." And with that her and Harry left the garden and went inside.

* * *

When they got up to harry's room Hedwig was on harry's bed holding a letter. He opened the letter and read aloud.

_Dear Mr Potter_

_Your apparation test is due to take place on the 2nd of august and 10am. When you come to the ministry please make your way to the apparation office._

_Hope you are having a nice summer_

_Yours sincerely_

_Tom Reid_

_Apparation department_

He stopped reading. "Looks like I better get in some practice." He told Ginny.

"Well you will have plenty of time tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"Yeah im meeting Fleur tomorrow."

"Oh."

"Think you will be able to survive without Me.?

"I can try." He said smiling.

The next day ginny was just about to head out and Harry thought he would play with Dudley abit by play he was going to apparate from room to room just to how he would take it.

Ginny came into his room just before she left "see you later," she said kissing him goodbye.

He knew that Dudley was watching TV so he pictured the living room in his mind and before he knew it he was there. Dudley looked up at him and Harry waved at him. Dudley ran out of the room and Harry followed by apparating again. He followed Dudley to every room in the house twice. Harry finally apparated back to his room "that's enough practice for one day," he said to himself.

About 1 hour later Petunia, Vernon and Ginny came back. Harry was in the living room when Ginny walked in and sat beside him. "Hey Gin how did it go?" he said kissing her on the fore head.

"Fine mum was crying and so was Fleur's mum."

"Why?"

"The first thing mum said when she saw me in my dress was 'oh Ginny you look lovely,' then she came over and hugged me."

"That's your mum all over I would be careful Ginny you might turn into her."

"Shut up Harry," she threw a pillow at him. "What did you do today?"

"Practiced apparation."

"How did it go?"

"Dudley kept running away from me so I followed him."

"Fun?"

"Yep."

"I think we should have abit of fun."

"Really?"

"When I was out earlier I was talking to Fleur and she came up with a really good idea."

"And?"

"Well you no that spell that makes your nose longer and the one that makes your hair grow thicker."

"Yeah."

"I was thinking we could use them on your aunt and uncle."

"Aren't they non verbal?"

"Yep but Bill taught me non verbal spells last year. Oh I got my OWL results."

"Well?"

"I got 2 O's 3 E's and 3 A's."

"That's brilliant Gin," he said hugging her. "What did u get the O's in?"

"Potions and DADA."

"Cool im really proud of you."

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

It was week before Harry and Ginny would go back to the burrow. Harry thought they should get the magic over and done with. They decided to do it at the breakfast. They were all sitting at the table and Ginny pulled out her wand and pointed it at petunia under the table. She thought of the spell and a light blue spark came out of her wand and hit Petunia. "Oh what was that?"

"Someone dancing on your grave Petunia?"

"Must be Sarah."

Ginny then turned her wand onto Vernon and a red spark came out and hit him. "BOY! I SAW THAT!" Vernon shouted getting up and grabbing Harry and dragging him out into the hall.

"Oh shit."

She grabbed her wand stunned Petunia and Dudley and ran out into the hall.

In the hall Vernon was chocking Harry and about to punch him.

"Stupefy!" Ginny shouted and Vernon fell to the floor.

"Harry are you ok?"

"Yeah," he said breathing hard.

"Im so sorry I should have been more discrete."

"It's ok Gin it's not your fault."

"Im so sorry," she pulled him into a hug.

"Its ok Gin," he said hugging her back.

"Let me see your neck," it was very red and staring to bruise. She ran her wand over his neck and it healed.

"Your mum teach you that."

"Yep."

"Right I think we should bring him back into the kitchen im right in thinking that you stunned Petunia and Dudley."

"Yeah."

"I think you should modify there memories."

"I don't know that spell only the incantation it's to advanced."

"Just point your wand at them concentrate on the word and it should work."

"Ok but I think we should get your uncle inside first."

"Ok," Harry grabbed his uncle's arms and started to pull him into the kitchen. Once he had gotton him in his seat they both sat down Ginny wiped there memories and woke them up. Breakfast just went about as usual both Harry and Ginny noticed that the more petunia talked about the people nest door her nose a millimetre longer.

* * *

It was a day before Harry and Ginny were due to return back to the burrow. Harry was really looking forward to seeing Ron and Hermione again. It occurred to him did they no that he and Ginny were back together he then realised that it was his 17th birthday tomorrow not only that he was coming of age.

Ginny had been working on Harry's birthday present for 2 weeks and it was ready. She couldn't wait to see his face when she gave it to him. Ginny walked into Harry's room. "Hey Harry."

"Hey Gin."

"I just got a letter from mum. The floo network is going to be open from half 3 to half 4 so we will go between then."

"Ok about 4 then."

"Ok."

"Gin when do we start these lessons?"

"As soon as we get back I suppose."

"Right." She looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothings wrong im fine."

"Yeah right talk to me."

"I come of age tomorrow."

"I know are u not looking forward to it?"

"Yes and no."

"Why?"

"I always thought I would celebrate my coming of age with my family.2

"But you are the weaslys are your family."

"Not by blood."

"It doesn't matter we all care about you."

"I know Gin but I would like my parents Sirius and Dumbledore there but hey wont."

"Just because they are not there physically doesn't mean they won't be there. They love you Harry all of us do especially me."

"What?" he looked up at her.

"I love you Harry."

"Gin."

"No it's ok if you don't feel the same way that's fine." She got up and started to leave.

"No gin." He got up and put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around.

"I love you too."

"Really."

"Really."

She leaned in and kissed him. When they broke apart he looked at her and opened his mouth to talk but Ginny cut him off. "Harry I know what you are going to say but im in just as much danger with out you."

"I no but Gin."

"We already talked about this you said I can handle Voldemort to. Plus if you have to carry the weight of the wizerding world on your shoulders I can carry you and help you get though it."

He smiled at her "I love you Gin."

"I love you to Harry."

* * *

Later on that day Ginny had just finished wrapping Harry's birthday present she couldn't wait to give it to him.

Harry was in his bed it was 11:45 "15 minutes and I will be 17," he thought to himself. There was a knock at the door he got up and opened it "gin I thought you would be asleep."

"Not tired."

"Oh well come in."

She walked in and they both sat down on his bed and started talking about anything and everything. The Dursleys grandfather clock chimed midnight. "Happy birthday Harry," she kissed him and handed him her present and a card. He opened the card on the front there was a picture of the Gryffindor quidditch team. He opened the card

_To Harry_

_Happy 17th birthday_

_You only come of age once in a lifetime._

_Lots of love_

_Ginny_

"Thanks Gin," he said kissing her. "You haven't even opened the present yet."

He opened the present. It was a photograph of him as a baby in his mums arms his dad had his arm around her shoulders. Also in the picture was Dumbledore and Sirius they where all smiling and waving at him. He smiled nothing could top this picture in a million years he looked up at Ginny.

"Looks like they will be here for your 17th after all."

Before she could say anything else Harry pulled her into a hug. "You're the best Gin."

"I know no need to tell me."

Before they knew it they both fell asleep in each others arms.

* * *

They spent most of that afternoon packing. Ginny had told the Dursleys that she was making her own way home at 4 o'clock. At 3:45 Ginny brought her suit case into the living room followed by Harry with his trunk.

"Well thanks for having me. Harry is coming with me by the way."

"What?" Vernon barked.

"You ready Harry."

"Ready as I will ever be Gin."

"Oh by the way im afraid I haven't been completely honest with you."

"What do you mean?" said Petunia.

Ginny took the hair band out of her hair and it turned red. "Hi my name is Ginny Weasly and I am Harry's girlfriend from school and by school I mean Hogwarts. She pulled out her wand and pointed it at the fire and blew it apart.

"Have you got the floo power Gin?"

"Yep right here," she pulled out a small velvet bag. "Petunia in case you haven't noticed your nose is getting longer and the reason it is getting longer is because you're so nosey. Vernon you will have a lovely handle bar moustache by the end of next week and it won't go away. Thanks again for letting me stay." She turned to harry smiling at him.

"You go first Gin."

"Ok see you on the other side." She said kissing him she stepped into the fire place "the burrow!" and was gone.

Harry turned to the Durlseys, "just so you know I am never coming back here again you may be my only living family but you don't know anything about me I hope I never see you again." He walked over to the fire place and shouted "the burrow," and he left the Dursleys for the last time.

* * *

**There ya go my longest chapter yet sorry it took a while to update.**

**Please R&R and let me what you think.**

**Cheers**

**Overprotected**


	5. authors note

**Hi everyone sorry to say that chapter 5 will not be hereuntil the end of the summer. I haven't been very well and im going on holiday for 2 weeks but I will still be writing while im away. Thanks to all my reviewers you have all been brilliant.**

**Thanks again **

**Slan (Irish for bye) for now**

**Overprotected**


End file.
